Star 12: Meteor Shower
Star 12: Meteor Shower is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Supernova . It fetures the return of Captain Electrum. Summary Plot Marcus and Sophie have a friendly spar and are evenly matched. They joke around his capture, while Sophie snarks that she knows why Marcus couldn't escape himself and needed to be save by her. Marcus jokingly taunts her by saying "A boxer vs a circus clown wouldn't be a match. Im letting you compete!" Meanwhile Drake and Ryan race to the end of the beach running as fast as they can. Maggie however sits in her mansion alone again, but she's thinking about Meteor Knight and her brother. She feels a sense of protection in Meteor Knight. Manteor begins to lament the fact that 7 good Navy Midshipman have died in combat under his watch. They were divided and fractured under his lead. Meanwhile, the rangers under Marcus' leadership have only grown more powerful. Astronia and Eclipton spot him sulking over the 7's graves. Eclipton partially blames this on Evo, but he is also concerned about learning about his own past, as everything before the moment he was found by Manteor on the shores of the Planet Torkulon. Eclipton decides to release a supposed shamen from the Eclipse Box, Brother Necroz. Necroz is a master of the Dead and tells Eclipton hhe can revive dead soldiers and old memories. Manteor hears this and Eclipton reveals his plan to him. Necroz will revive the dead midshipmen and they will storm the Earth undetected because they will be undead. from there they will destroy the Earth and harvest all its energy for the Star Harvester. When Necroz revives the warriors however, they come out as corrupted Brothehood versions. The army of warriors, DeathBug, Curserack, Larve, BurnFlight, Mothraid, LavaGorth, and lastly, a dark figure. Manteor is angry for this courrption, and beats Necroz. Necroz however declares its only just that they join Eclipse for a better life. Manteor has none of it and his temper gets the best of him. Eclipton and Astronia restrain him. He cools down, and tells Necroz to go on with the mission and he'll let him spread the word of Eclipse. When the 7 reach Earth, they are undetected and steal so much energy for the Navy. They get back to the ship, much to Manteor's shock. Meteor Knight realizes a net loss of energy in the Earth System and begins to investigate. He goes to Earth. Meanwhile, Maggie walks with her friend Harper to the park, but they notice Necroz stealling from the energy boxes. Maggie tells Harper to run as she approaches him. Maggie questions him, and Necroz advertises Eclipse to her Maggie morphs and begins to fight him off. She's too weak, but Meteor Knight takes the hit just in time. He begins to attack Necroz telling Maggie to run, but she doesn't. The other four arrive, but Metoer Knight tells them they are intefering and the harmony of the team is fractured. On the Navy Ship, Manteor sees the Dark Figure and it is none other than Electrum! For some reason though, he's normal. Manteor is rejuvinated. Electrum is fuzy but is ready to fight again. Meteor Knight reveals that there is a lack of energy on Earth's system and that he's summoned Meteors to add energy back to Earth, and that the rangers are only interfereing. Drake is furious as that can destroy the Earth rather than save it. But there's no time to argue as Necroz and the revived arivve to fight the rangers. The five morph but they are not united with Meteor Knight. Worser so, Manteor and Electrum arrive and single out Marcus. Manteor declares he'll destroy Marcus, and Electrum states "Hi red! I'm back!" The two attack Marcus, but they are not in synch, and Marcus is able to defeat them easily. The other four push off the Undead, and the Meteor Shower begins. Meteor Knight and the others are able to escape the impacts, and the meteors destoy Necroz and his undead army. Necroz is granted his final strength and grows. The rangers defeat him with the Supernova Megazord. Meteor Knight looks at his reading sand sees the energy is back up to level. The team meets with Meteor Knight. He is more receptive to the team now though. What will happen to him next? Debuts -Brother Necroz -DeathBug, Curserack, Larve, BurnFlight, Mothraid, LavaGorth Category:Episode Category:Power Ranges Supernova